


L'Amour Feu

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Being Burnt Alive, Drabble, F/M, France Mourns Jeanne's Death, Idk It Sounds Poetic, Joan Burns, You Could Call This Sort Of A Poem I Guess, burning at the stake, poetic drabble, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne x France drabble. What happened when she burned, right in front of France's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Amour Feu

The French are known for love.

L'Amour, it was, mais oui, l'amour fou.

It was unlikely, impossible, for she was mortal, he is not.

He will live forever, she has already died.

Every day is a reminder for him.

Oh, how it loved her, caressing her, her clothes burning and her hair blazing like a crown.

How fitting, for he called her his queen.

The fire consumed her, as she struggled pointlessly,

And not even his tears could extinguish the flames.

So they were both pinned there, captured, as she burned.

The smoke and fire scorched her throat, as she screamed her last words,

“Francis, je t'aime!”


End file.
